


UA 2.0

by Animefan77_fiction



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa protect his babies, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Allmight can still fight, Asano is a switch, BDSM, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He's still uptight though, Karma and Bakugou gets along, M/M, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, THIS IS A CROSSOVER GUYS, Todoroki is more emotional in sub space, UA is split in half, Villians of course, deku is a sub, evil boss man, kaminari is a sub, momma Aizawa, protective sero hanta, sero is a top, so is Shinsou, todoroki is a sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan77_fiction/pseuds/Animefan77_fiction
Summary: Todoroki, Kaminari, and Midoriya were just starting to get more comfortable in showing the class their more subservient side when the school announced that there will be a new director. The kids didn’t think it would change their way of schooling, or mess with their everyday life until the “Faceless” director starts making drastic changes. The new headmaster starts to change everything at the school; eventually making half of the school transfer into the newly built U.A. 2.0. Now under a lot of strain and pressure; class 1-A, and 1-A.2 must figure out the real intentions of their new headmaster. This proves difficult for Todoroki, Kaminari, and Midoriya when their relationships are split apart. With their Doms switched to a new school will the three be able to handle the stress, and take care of themselves? Will they find a way to get their class back together when the director keeps close tabs on them all? Thank God there's another class that can lend a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just so you know this is a Bdsm/ fic. (p.s. just for the sake of this fic the dorms have toliets in the room) (p.s.s I leave a qestion at the end of wach chapter XD)

It wasn't weird for the three love birds to be taking over one of the loves seats during movie night. it was common knowledge that they would even have mini make out sessions while previews were on, or to have small arguments on what they think the movie’s going to be about. Even if they already seen it.  So what was so different about tonight’s movie night that made the UAs top loveable three stand out? Maybe it was the fact that Izuku emerged from Katsuki’s room dressed up with bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail coming out of a small hole in his underwear; which was visible due to the fact that he only had on a pastel green tee shirt with a bunny on the front. Todoroki wasn’t any different with his pair of cat ears atop his head, and a long slender cat tail coming from the red undergarments he wore. His white shirt barely covered his lower abdomen as it was a cropped top. Maybe it was the fact that around their necks they had cute pet collars. Izuku with a green one on, and Todoroki with a half white half red one, but it wasn't the underwear they had on; since they mostly wore the type during the school day, or the fact that they wore collars; since they wore them around a lot, but there was something about them that was different.

 

Everyone in the living room watched as the three made their way over to the couch and cuddled together like they would normally do. Except this time it seemed more tense between the three. Like always, Katsuki was in the middle, and Izuku and Todoroki curled up on either side of him. Tonight the two dressed up animals had their heads on Bakugo’s lap and beaming at the attention he was giving them. Though when one of them felt the other was getting to much attention they would glare at the other.

 

Mineta moved to say something, but his mouth was quickly covered by Mina who was sitting on the floor beside him.

 

“Shh, I want to know what this is about. Don’t ruin it.” she hissed quietly, knowing that most things that came out of his mouth was lewd and dirty. Bakugou looked up from the two in his lap to see everyone, annoyingly, staring at them.

 

“I thought we were here to watch a goddamn movie. What the hell are you idiots looking at?” he growled out irritably. He knew why they were staring at them, and even somewhat liked the attention him and his boys were getting, but he wasn’t going to just out and say it.

 

“Uh...sorry Bakugou-kun, it's just that…” Uraraka stopped short of her words at the look of pure irritation on Bakugo’s face. Kaminari, the oh so slow one, came in to help finish her sentence.

 

“You guys are acting differently.” the lighting bolt blonde said without a hint of fear. “Also Midoriya and Todoroki are all dressed up.” 

 

“To be honest I want to know the reason for all of this myself.” Mina added with an evil glint of curiosity bubbling behind her eyes.

  
  


“Tsk-” like hell was bakugou going to start making conversation about his boyfriends appearance. Of course he knew that the class would have questions, but it wasn’t up to him to just spill the beans to everyone without Izuku and Todoroki’s permission. Even though the two are sitting right beside him they were too deep into their subspace to understand what was really happening.

 

“Here’s the deal,” Bakugo started, “next week if Halfie and Deku wants to tell you guys then we will, until then get the fuck out of my face about it and lets watch a movie, before I go to bed.”

 

Knowing that that was going to be their final answer until next week, Toru moved to the dvd player and popped in a movie. The movie was one of Kirishima's favorite American movies, Kung Fu Panda. The redhead thought Po was  _ so _ manly because he saved everyone, and became Dragon Warrior just by falling into the stadium.

 

When everybody was sitting back, getting comfortable while the previews played, they looked back at the sound of bickering coming from the love seat of the trio. Todoroki and Izuku were in the middle of an argument; something that was rare in itself, but by Bakugou’s stoic expression and tired look, they could tell that the two did this a lot. Things started to go downhill from there as the two boys argument became more aggressive.

 

“You always get to sit on his lap during movies.” Deku pouted as he attempted to push the duel haired boy from Bakugou’s lap.

 

“No I don’t.” Todoroki bit back as he slapped at Deku’s hands.

 

The two started to push and pull at each other, nearly causing themselves to fall off the side of the couch. It wasn’t until one of Izuku’s hands made contact with Bakugou’s face instead of Todoroki’s when Bakugou decided to break up the little argument. The hitting and pushing was clearly very weak in the strength department, but it was the fact that they were fighting hard enough to hit him is what caused Bakugou to grab hold of the two.

 

“What did I tell you two before we came down here?” Bakugou growled out lowly to make sure no one heard them.

 

Izuku and Todoroki legit looked scared of the blonde teen. This was something rare for the rest of the class to see since Deku and Icyhot were never scared of Bakugou when he would start yelling at them. They didn’t know for sure what was going on, but whatever it was had them on edge. If Todoroki and Midoriya couldn’t handle it then they wouldn't either. What they didn’t notice was that Bakugou was lacking the usual bite in his words.

 

Izuku held his head down in shame; his bunny ears drooping as if they could since his mood. “You said no fighting.” the greenette whimpered.

 

“And?” Bakugou said as he looked over to Todoroki who was looking away with a pout. 

 

“You said  if we did we’re getting a punishment.” It was weird for the class to see Todoroki with another expression besides his usual stoic, indifferent look, but pouting was on a whole different level.

 

“Oh, so you two do remember. Is there any reason why you were fighting?” Bakugou asked, putting the boys back beside him on either side like they were. “And don’t give me that ‘he started it’ bullshit.”

 

Izuku and Todoroki both ducked their faces into the sides of Bakugou's arms so they wouldn’t have to answer the question. They knew why they were fighting, but was shy about telling Bakugou the reasoning. The latter huffed out in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He had a pretty good Idea on why the two were fighting, and not because they wanted his attention, but he couldn’t do anything about it now since the movie was starting. 

 

Deku and Todoroki slowly lifted their heads from Bakugou’s sides to watch the movie with everyone else. About twenty minutes into the movie Izuku started to squirm around in his seat. At first Bakugou paid no mind to it, since his bunny was always squirming around after sitting still for to long, but when Deku tapped him on the shoulder he knew something was up.

 

The boy looked like he was about to cry and was holding his hands between his legs. “Daddy, I have to go potty.” the boy whispered into his ear.

 

Bakugou nodded and instructed Todoroki to assist him on his trip to the restroom until he was able to come up. The two boys quickly ran out of the room as quietly as they could.

 

“What are they up to?” Mina asked as she looked back to Bakugou who seemed like he’d rather be anywhere besides there.

 

“Deku had to piss. what’s it to you?” he bit out angrily. 

 

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to know why they ran back up to the dorms.” she said with a sly smile. Bakugou on the other hand was annoyed.

 

He wasn’t angry, but he was mad. Those two little shits had lied to him about going to the bathroom. He got up from them couch and raced back up to the dorms from the common area. As he rounded the corner to his room he could hear soft talking coming from the other side.

 

“Daddy’s gonna be mad if he finds out we came up to his room.” It was Deku’s voice. Even in his subspace he was always so cautious and careful. Not as much as regular Deku, but enough.

 

“I don’t wanna go back down there.” Bakugou could hear the clear hurt and attitude coming from Todoroki. “He clearly wasn’t paying any attention to us.”

 

Bakugou knew that the boy was pouting. Todoroki was still pretty upset about getting in trouble earlier that evening. The blonde felt hurt because he didn’t want the two to think that he wasn’t paying them any attention. 

 

“But Daddy probably didn’t mean to.” Deku tried to reason with the boy, but Todoroki was set. 

 

“How about we ask Daddy?”

 

“ _ You _ can ask him, but I’m not talking to Papa.”

 

“Please Kitty? For me?” Deku asked in the cutest little voice he could muster.

 

“No.” came a monotone reply.

 

“Why not?” Izuku asked.

 

“I don't wanna.”

 

Bakugou finally opened the room door. He was getting tired of just listening through the door. When he burst through the door Izuku, who had been balancing on the side of the bed, fell down to the floor with a thud. Todoroki, who was just as shocked, turned and peered over the side of the bed to see Deku laying face down on the floor with his cotton-tailed bottom in the air.

 

“Are you okay BunBun?” he asked with concern. He tilted his head to the side when the greenette started to pull himself up.

 

Todoroki soon noticed the stream of tears flowing from the boys face as he attempted to climb back on the bed. Luckily Bakugou was there and jogged around the side of the bed to pick up his little bunny. Izuku’s tears streamed faster out of his eyes, soaking straight through the black skull shirt Katsuki was wearing.

 

“Don't cry. Don't cry. I got you, Bunny. Daddy’s got you.” the blonde said as he bounced the crying sub in his arms. If he was going to check to see if the boy was all right he needed to get him to stop crying.

 

“I'm...sorry.”

 

Bakugo's head did a near neck breaking swivel as he turned to look back at his other sub that was on the bed. Todoroki had small, fat tears falling from his eyes as he looked up towards the two. The duel haired teen never liked it when Izuku would get hurt, and would usually blame himself whenever he did. He would feel like he should be protecting him since he was the oldest out of the two.

 

Bakugo sighed and sat on the bed with Deku still in his lap. “Come here kitten. And stop crying; this wasn't your fault.”

 

Todoroki didn't have it in him to reject Bakugo's love. He quickly crawled over to Bakugou to plop into his lap. Bakugou pulled both his babies closer to him. He loved the weight of his boys against his chest, though he wished they were cuddling because of something other then his two subs crying.

 

“Daddy we're sorry.” Bakugou looked down at the covered face of Izuku. The boy was trying to hide himself in the corner of his body.

 

“Sorry for what, baby?” Bakugou asked as he lifted Izuku’s face up towards him.

 

He inspected the boys face. Making sure that his nose wasn't broken or bruised. There was a little purple forming on the side of his bridge, but nothing serious. Bakugo made a mental note to check on it the next morning before his eyes found there way up to his.

 

“We came up here instead of going to the bathroom in the common area.” Todoroki said as a wave of fresh tears coated his cheeks. “It's j-just that-”

 

“I know, babe.”

 

“Daddy can we stay up here?” Deku asked the ashy blonde.

 

“well,” Bakugou started, “sure what the hell.” tomorrow was going to be Saturday anyway. 

 

“Thank you’s.” Izuku said with a squeal. He jumped up after giving Bakugou a hug and pulled Todoroki to the floor with him.

 

“What are we doing?” the duel haired boy asked Deku. Izuku, on the other hand, was pulling him towards a small brown chest that they kept against the opposite wall of their bed. Well Bakugou’s bed.

 

Todoroki instantly knew what they were going to do. The chest was filled with various toys and plushies that they would buy while out and about. Of course Todoroki and Izuku had their select favorites, but since they were in Bakugou’s room and not theirs they picked out there second favorites from the chest.

 

Izuku picked out a fluffy, white and pink spotted bunny. Todoroki grabbed his Simba, Lion King, plushy. They both hopped back on the bed with Bakugou, but sat at the bottom and played together. Katsuki sat at the top and watched his babies with love. He enjoyed the fact that their small, sub-dom relationship could make the two so happy. Even though he didn’t show it much he admired the two in an element that they were so closed off to only a few months ago.

 

“Daddy, why are you smiling?” Deku asked.

 

“Yeah it’s getting creepy.” Todoroki jokes. Katsuki rolled his eyes at his two subs and thought:  _ How in the world did we get together? _

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the movie was over everyone went their separate ways. Not that they didn't have fun; most of them was just tired from a rough day of training. As they all said their goodbyes and goodnights they all headed to their rooms.

 

Instead of going to his room, Kaminari walked over to Shinso’s room; where he and Sero were waiting for him. Shinso was laid back against his head board; playing something on his phone with a bored expression. While Sero laid across the foot of the bed talking about things they could do the next day. Kami closed the door before bouncing over to the bed, landing right on top of Sero as he jumped up.

 

Shinso laughed at the scene as Sero struggled to breath with the heavy, electric boy on top of him. Noticing his discomfort Kaminari rolled off him to the empty spot in the middle of the bed. 

 

“Sorry Hanta.” he laughed nervously when the boy looked up at him after catching his breath. Even though they were not in their head space Kaminari still felt like he should apologize; not wanting to anger his master so soon.

 

“Man your heavy.” Sero whined out. He then plopped back into his former position on the bed. Giving off no recollection that he was just jumped on.

Kaminari pouted at the words, before laying back on Sero. “I’m not that heavy.” the blonde whined out. Sero sighed and rolled over to where he was facing towards Kaminari. He stuck his tongue out at the boy who did it back to him.

 

“Hey do you guys think that Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou is in a relationship like ours?” Sero and Kaminari turned to their purple haired lover.

 

“A poly relationship or like a kinky relationship?” Kaminari asked. 

 

“The second one.”

 

“They could be.” Sero said thoughtfully. “If those outfits were anything to go by.”

 

“They could be into pet play.” Kaminari said excitedly. He started to shake the bed as he moved around to go cuddle with Shinso; who was previously on his phone, but it now laid face down on his side table.

 

“You mean like us, babydoll?” the yellow blonde nodded excitedly, loving whenever Shinso would call him by his given pet name.

 

“We won’t know until next week.” Sero said with a grin; remembering the ashy blondes words.

 

After a minute of peaceful silence the dark haired boy decided to move to the top of the bed with his two boyfriends. Shinso and Sero cuddled on both sides of Kaminari, who was in the middle. Sero turned to switch of the lamp before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Bad Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Todoroki gets in trouble. Sero is impatient, and Shinsou is here to calm him down. Or in other words Todoroki and Midoriya gets in trouble right before going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is finished. Well its been finished I just forgot to post I'm so sorry.

Katsuki woke up to the most pleasant sound ever; accompanied by a comforting weight on his lower abdomen. Even in his sleep he could hear the sweet moans coming from his baby bunny; who was currently laying in between his legs. With his head resting on his abdomen. Fully awake; Katsuki leaned up on his elbows to see Izuku clutching onto Todoroki's head with one hand, and the other attempting to cover his swollen lips.

 

The blonde grinned as he looked further down to see Todoroki taking Izuku’s dick like a professional. His left hand enclosed around the base of Izuku's member, and mouth sucking him off like he was the sweetest lollipop on earth. Katsuki drooled at the sight before him.

 

“Well, what do we have here?” the ashy blonde asked huskily in Izuku’s ear.

 

Bakugou trailed his fingers up the sides of Izuku’s shirtless stomach; causing the boy to shiver at the touch. Liking the reaction he was getting, he moved his hands back up to tweak at the small, pert nips resting atop his chest. The greenette arched back into the touch. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, and wished for the love of God Todoroki wouldn't stop this time, but he knew that Todoroki wouldn’t let him cum.

 

The two of them have been at it for about an hour and a half, and each time Izuku was close, Todoroki would stop; leaving the greenette unsatisfied and pent up. This time was no different. As Izuku neared his orgasm Todoroki completely stopped touching him, and moved away. Izuku groaned at the action. He was tired of the not being able to come, and Bakugou wasn’t going to get him there by just pinching at his nipples.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Bakugou asked with a knowing smirk. He knew why Todoroki let up, and was actually proud that his little kitten remembered the rules. Even if the two were to play with each other, they weren’t allowed to cum unless they talked to him first.

 

Izuku on the other hand couldn’t care less about the rules. He wanted to stop being toyed around with. The greenette pumped his hips into the air. He wanted someone, anyone, to touch him. Bakugou held the boy’s hips down with one hand, and started to pump him with his other. Izuku gasped at the action. He attempted to moved his hips up with the movement of the hand, but Bakugou’s hold was strong.

 

“Daddy~please,” Izuku moaned; his head thrown back onto Bakugou’s lap. Todoroki moved over to nibble at the boys pectorals, giving him added pleasure.

 

“Please what bunny?” Bakugou said, his pumping of Deku’s dick slowing to a near stop. “You have to be specific baby, or daddy won’t know what it is you want.”

 

“Please daddy, let me cum.” Deku cried. He turned his upper body sideways to stare up and the blonde with small tears in his eyes. Not being able to tease his baby any longer, the boy started to pump and Izuku’s member again.

 

“You can cum, bunny.” the blonde said. His pace picking up speed with each moan leaving the teens mouth.

 

The greenette fell back into Bakugou’s chest as his orgasm ripped through every vein in his body. Small ropes of thick, white liquid fell over his thighs and Katsuki’s hand. Bakugou let go of Deku’s member after a few more pumps; leaving the greenette to sag his weight against him. The ashy blonde quickly looked for wipes to clean them both down when a moan filled the silence of the room. 

 

Katsuki whipped his head around to see Todoroki laying on his back, panting, with Izuku above him leave small kisses along his inner thigh. The blonde looked down at his lap, bewildered by the fact he didn't notice the greenette moving from the space. 

 

“Deku? Did you make Sho cum without permission?” He asked deviously. He already knowing the answer to his own question, but he wanted to hear the answer from his bunny's mouth, nonetheless.

 

Deku ducked his head in the crook of his fellow sub neck. He didn't like the sound of his doms voice. Todoroki, not being able to properly move yet, tried to curl up against Izuku when he also realized the tone of Bakugou’s voice. Both subs didn’t like where this road was heading, but knew they were not getting off of this one.

 

Bakugou, being the every so temperamental partner he is, growled out at the two. Almost as if he was a dog reprimanding it's livestock. The two subs instantly sat up on their knees, and nodded their heads. They didn’t want to make Bakugou even more upset then what he already was with a lie. 

 

Katsuki quickly grabbed a wipe out of the packet, and cleaned his hands off before tossing one to Izuku. Todoroki and Izuku sat still as they watched the slow cleaning process. They knew that they were in for some type of punishment; an evil one at that. Izuku was looking forward to it as he sat in a blissful anticipation, but his kitty partner seemed to be dreading it. If the look of pure terror written all over his face was anything to go by.

 

Todoroki was more sensitive when it came to punishments, and it didn’t take the other two long to realize that, but Bakugou found a way to reprimand the dual wielder while making sure he wasn’t going to have a panic attack. Just like he was about to do then.

 

Katsuki moved off the bed. His black, skull shirt wrinkled up in all directions, and his hair sticking up even more then usual. He made his way over to the treasure chest; tossing the wipe in the trash can next to it as he dipped down to open the lid. Todoroki paled, as realization seeped in, and tried to make a move to leave. Deku was fast enough to grab the teen before he could turn around and actually attempt to go, and shook his index finger stiffly. Running was pointless at this point, and the two knew that they would be in even more trouble if they were to move without permission,  _ and _ a good excuse.

 

Knowing they had neither, Izuku held the duel haired boy in his arms to try and calm him down. Bakugou could see the whole exchange out of the side of his eyes and chuckled to himself. He was going to to have fun with his little babies. 

 

“Lay down on your stomachs and knees up.” Bakugou instructed as he turned towards the two boys. “I want your asses in the air.”

 

Todoroki and Izuku quickly made their way over to the pillows, and moved into position. Todoroki grabbed Izuku’s hand in his and pouted. He didn’t want a punishment, but Izuku calmed him down with quick pepper kisses on the tips of his fingers. The dual wielder nuzzled into the pillow he was propped on; hoping it would make him feel better about the situation.

 

It didn’t, but he at least had to try.

 

“You two better not be smooching over there.”

 

“We’re not.” Deku called back in a soft voice. Shoto just puffed his lips out in a bigger pout. 

 

Soon everything became quiet as they felt a dip in the bed behind them. The two subs breathing hitched while they waited in anticipation for whatever punishment Bakugou had in store for them. Deku looked back when he heard a top click open behind him, but was met was a glare from Bakugou.

 

“Face front Deku.” Bakugou growled out with a sharp slap against the greenettes left butt cheek.

 

Deku promptly turned with a groan of mixed pain and pleasure. Todoroki stuck his face further into the blanket; hoping that Bakugou wouldn’t hit him next. The three sat in near silence for the next few minutes as Bakugou rummaged through things behind them. 

 

Soon Todoroki felt hands lightly touching and massaging his back. He could feel Bakugou's calloused fingers as they rubbed at his smooth skin. The dual haired teen couldn’t help but relax under the comforting touch, and sweet word the bolde spoke.

 

“So pretty baby. you're so pretty.” Bakugou cooed in the dual wielders ear; leaving a warm tingle down the teens spine. 

 

His hands smoothing a comforting trail on the boy underneath them. Bakugou leaned down to leave small kisses on the small of Todoroki's back; turning the boy into a pile of goo. When the ashy blondes hand found its way to Todoroki's plump little bottom he couldn't help but tense up. The fear of getting a spanking caused the dual haired boy to squirm out of place. He didn't want to be hit, especially not by a heavy handed Bakugou. The ashy blonde held him in place, and leaned in closer to his ear. 

 

“Shh baby, I got you." he said smoothly, causing Todoroki to slowly relax again.

 

“Just relax Kitten.”

 

Todoroki whimpered as Bakugou slid his hand back down  to his butt. This time he couldn't squirm away; not that he even wanted to. 

 

“Remember your safe word baby?" Bakugou asked as he pulled back off the teen.

 

Todoroki shook his head yes, but Bakugou wasn't looking so he asked again. He wanted to be absolutely sure Todoroki was okay with this. Bakugou didn't want the duel wielder to think he was pressuring him in any way.  

 

“What is it kitten?" Bakugou asked. He pulled out a small, purple vibrator, and a bottle of lubricant for Todoroki for when he would need it.

 

“Endeavour." the boy grumbled out passively.

 

“Good boy~get read because I'm about to fuck you up baby." 

 

Midoriya whimpered at the change of tone in Bakugou’s voice. The greenette moved around to where he was facing Todoroki. He could see the look of pure relaxation and fear etched across the boys features. He pouted; thinking that he wanted a piece of the action, and didn't want to wait.

 

“Don't worry, you're next bunny.” Bakugou said with promised.

  
  


“Kam hurry up or you're getting left."  

 

Sero sat outside Kaminari's room; annoyed at the snail pace his lighting baby was going. It's been two in a half hours since the three of them made plans to go out that day with Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki, and Kaminari was taking his sweet little time getting dressed. The boy had promptly kicked him and Shinsou out as soon as plans were made; saying he had to get dressed like he wasn't already dressed for the day.

 

Sero groaned, causing his purple haired boyfriend to glance up at him. Shinsou sighed, he understood the conflict going on inside of his, usually calm and collected boyfriend. Putting his phone down, Shinsou pulled his restless, and inpatient boyfriend towards him in a hug. Yes, Sero was worried, but he knew it wouldn't be good for anyone if he was this tensed up with worry. Especially when their other boyfriend was in a deep headspace at the moment, and was only taking so long to please his doms with his clothing choice. 

 

“Calm down, Hanta. He will be out soon.” Shinsou said is his best authoritative voice he could muster at the time. 

 

Shinsou could since the distress coming from the switch in waves. The violette held his boyfriend closer, he was trying to convey the feeling of reassurance into the teen. Sero nuzzled into the latter, enjoying the calming feelings from doing so.

 

“Sorry.” Sero mumbled into Shinsou’s shoulder; who laughed and said it was fine.

 

Shinsou didn't mind comforting his boyfriend. He was just glad the teen was no longer so tense like he was earlier. Sero pulled back and leaned back into the wall behind him.

 

He was just worried because this was going to be the first time that they all went out to get supplies for their ‘lifestyle’ together, and to be fair he was scared it might scare them away because of the things he were into.

 

yeah, Kaminari and Shinsou knew he was a switch, and into hardcore forms of bdsm, but that didn't stop his anxiety from skyrocketing. He couldn't help it though. He was partnered with two of the most sexiest boys in the school. He didn't want his attraction to bondage to drive them away. It also didn’t help with the fact that they were all going out with Bakugou and his two subs either.

 

Suddenly Kaminari's room door was slammed open. Sero, being the one behind the door, just slightly made it out of the way from being a new wall decor. With a scolding look he turned towards the one responsible for banging the door open, and was met with the pleased face of the one and only, Kaminari Denki.

 

The lighting bolt teen was dressed in a semi all black outfit, saved for the purple accents; whose color was on par with Shinso’s hair and eyes. His shirt was cropped short, but was covered by a black jacket. The mid thigh length shorts even matched the look by having a purple trim on the hem of them. The thing that caught Sero’s eyes the most though, was the choker that the blonde decided to wear.

 

It wasn’t any ol’ choker, it was actually a collar. The one that Sero and Shinso gave the teen on their very first date out as an official sub, dom relationship. The dark collar stood out with the bright yellow stitching that read ‘Babydoll’ going around it. At first Sero thought it didn’t look right with the teens choice of clothing, but if you took in account of his hair and eyes then it didn’t really look out of place. Plus the bright yellow Pikachu bookbag the teen had on helped with the color scheme.

 

“What do you think?” Kaminari asked, looking at the two expectantly.

 

Sero opened his mouth to talk, but when nothing came out he opted to just turning away. Shinso was the first to speak up, hoping that Kaminari didn’t take Sero’s quietness to be any form of displeasure to the clothing, and instead tried to keep the teen happy.

 

“It's lovely baby.” Shinso said walking up to the teen and inspecting his clothing. “And it’s in public dress code. Good job.” 

 

Kaminari beamed at the praise he recieved from his master, but couldn’t help but notice the standoff-ish way Sero seemed about it. With a frown Kaminari turned towards Sero.

 

“Is it not good enough?” he asked sullenly. “Do you not like it?”

 

Sero instantly looked up. He wasn’t talking, not because he didn’t like Kami’s outfit, or that he thought it needed to be changed. He was lost in his own world, and he forgot that no matter what was troubling his mind he needed to make sure that he wasn’t hurting someone in the process.

 

“On no, it's not like that baby.” Sero said as he opened his arms to the teen. Kaminari leaned into his embrace, loving the feel of strong, warm arms wrapped around him.

 

“I like the outfit. It's pretty hot.” Sero said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. This made the blonde teen in his hold beam up at him with happiness.

 

“Really?” Kaminari asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, really.” Sero laughed

 

Kaminari moved from his arms and ran over to Shinso with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Did you hear that?” he asked while bouncing in place from his excitement. “Hanta Sir likes my outfit too!”

 

“Yes, I heard.”Shinso responded with a chuckle. He loved him the blonde could get excited about anything. Even a little praise made the boy just about jumps through the roof.

 

“What are you laughing about?” 

 

The three turned around to see Bakugou walking up to them with Midoriya and Todoroki following behind him. The two seemed to be in a conversation about something deep, but still turned to wave as they walked up. Kaminari all but ran over to the two as Bakugou continued on towards Sero and Shinso.

 

“He seems excited.” the ashy blonde pointed out gruffly.

 

“He managed to pick out an outfit that didn’t make us want to throw him back into the room to change.” Sero said with a smile.

 

Shinso just nodded in agreement, as they watch the interaction between their subs for a little longer. The longer they stood there the more Sero started to notice the slight twitches and soft movements coming from both Todoroki and Midoriya. Along with the similarities in their clothing choice.

 

“Questions; what are they wearing?” Bakugou turned towards Sero as he thought about his question.

“What’s wrong with what their wearing?” he asked with a scowl.

 

Bakugou didn’t see anything wrong in what the two were wearing. Despite the similarities the outfits showed, Bakugou thought they were fine. More than fine. They were fucking hot. He loved the way Deku thighs and hips stood out against the way the blue jean, curve loving shorts hugged his body. They came to about mid thigh, but was so skin tight, that if it were on a girl, it would almost be too inappropriate to wear outside, no matter how hot. 

 

The same went for Todoroki, yet his curvature mostly showed in his arms. Even though the two teens had on matching hoodies, and you couldn’t really see what they had on underneath Bakugou believed they were fine. Plus he already knew what the whole outfit looked liked when they take off the  jackets, and lets just say, he was very pleased with the clothing choice.

 

“Hm, I don't know man.” Seri said inspecting the outfuts again. “Todoroki seems a little out of place.”

 

Bakugou didn't know if he should have laughed or punched Sero, but he also agreed with the raven haired teen. 

“Yeah he is out of place, which is why he have other clothes in his book bag." 

 

“Why would he wear that if he doesn't like it?” Shinso asked; joining the conversation.

 

Bakugou was starting to get annoyed by all the questioning, but he answered anyway. 

 

“The idiot wanted to match with Deku, now he's having second thoughts.” the ashy blonde said passively.

 

He wasn't as upset about it's as much as he would have been a few months ago. He liked the fact that Todoroki and Deku had different clothing styles, but he also understood why the little wanted to be like Deku so bad. 

 

The three continued to converse until Bakugou felt a tug at his shirt. He looked back to see a blushing Todoroki. 

 

“When are we leaving?" he was still so blunt even in his head space.

 

Bakugou looked back towards Shinso and Sero, who both just shrugged. “We can leave at anytime." Sero said.

 

“Can we go now? Please?" Kaminari pleaded to Shinso. The dom nodded and motioned for the blonde to hold his hand, to which Kaminari happily obliged.

 

“Yeah, lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys how did you like the chapter. I know its starting off pretty slow but it will pick up soon. I just want to first establish the two sets of three's relationships.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!(How are you guys liking the story so far?) even though there isn't much of a story yet.


	3. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou, Shinsou, and Sero takes three hyper teens to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! XD Please Enjoy.

Author’s POV

 

“Will you three slow tha fuck down!" Katsuki yelled at the three heroes in training running down the walkway. Kaminari at the head of the pack leading Izuku and Todoroki on a quick escape.

 

Katsuki managed to weave and push himself past the flood of people bustling in and out the mall stores just to keep sight of the three. His nerves rising and falling at the thought of what could happen to them. He knew that physically the three could handle themselves, but on the account of letting three mentally little kids run around a crowded mall made him anxious. Sero and Shinsou calmly walking behind him, as they were totally used to Kaminari running up ahead ahead of them during mall trip to look at the different displays. They also didn’t have the fear of running into a villain like Katsuki did.

 

Katsuki grumbled when he managed to catch the three; who had only stopped to stare at a clothing display. He wouldn’t admit it, but he thought the three looked cute squealing at the clothing.

 

"What did I tell you about running from my sight?"

 

"Daddy wook." Izuku squeal as he pointed towards a display.

 

On display were adult sized animal onesies, and the one Izuku was pointing at was a all white bunny onesies with ears that stood up on the hood. There were other ones that the three squealed over. Todoroki showed his pleasure towards the red panda one, while Kaminari practical licked the glass that held the pikachu onesie.

 

"What's making them so happy." Sero laughed when Shinsou and him walked up.

 

Kaminari perked up at the sound of Sero's voice and ran up to him.

 

"Can I have it please, sir? I'll be a good boy. I promise." Kaminari pleaded with his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

 

"Uh, well..."

 

"Can we have one too Daddy?" Izuku asked. Todoroki nodded in agreement.

 

"Fuck no-"

 

"Pwease?"

"Pretty please?"

"I want the red one."

 

Sero gave in first, being the weakest to their pleading.

 

"If we buy the onesies will you guys promise to take a nap when we get to the house?"

 

The three nodded vigorously.

 

"I don't know. Deku don't like naps, remember." Katsuki said with a smirk.

 

"No daddy, I do wike naps. I'll take one, pwomise." Izuku said, with tears lining his eyes.

 

Sero, Shinsou, and Katsuki all looked at each other. 

 

"Alright we'll bite," Shinsou said, "but if you guy don't take your nap we'll bring the onesies back." he finished darkly.

 

"We will!" the three yelled bringing attention to themselves from passing shoppers.

 

The six teens walked in the store and immediately walked over the onesie section. There were lot more styles and designs then what was on display, but Kaminari, Izuku, and Todoroki had their minds made up on the three they saw on display. They were a little kid-ish compared to the ones hanging on the rack, and this was great for the three Doms. To match their littles and pet they picked out onesie for themselves to.

 

Katsuki picked out a Red fox onesie with realistically stitched eyes. Sero and Shinso picked the same penguin onesie. One was orange, black and, white, and the other just so happened to be purple and white. Which Shinsou gladly snatched up.

 

"Your total is $45.62." The store clerk announced boredly. 

 

Katsuki pulled out his card and quickly paid for all three hoodies. He knew that Izuku and Todoroki could easily pay for it, but while they were out, and about in their headspace Katsuki didn't mind spending a little money on them. 

 

In all actuality he loved babying them, and spending a little money on them was just one way to do it. 

 

"Where to next?" Sero asked as they walked out of the store.

 

"Food court?" Shinsou asked.

 

"What do you guys think?" Sero turned to ask the three trailing behind them.

 

"FOOD!" they yelled out excitedly.

 

Shinsou laughed as they led them to an table in the center of the mall’s food court. It being like a food mall inside a mall.

 

“What do you want baby?” Shinsou asked Kaminari after he gotten situated in between Izuku and Todoroki. 

 

“Burger!” the blonde yelled excitedly.

 

“Okay. okay.” Sero laughed.

 

“Yes, calm down for me, babydoll.”

 

The use of the nickname brought on a large blush across the face of the lighting bolt user. Sero and Shinsou just laughed as they went off to a food cart to pick up the order of their sub. Katsuki left a little after, only after giving the three of them a well placed threat and warning of moving or leaving without any of them being at the table.

 

Todoroki and Izuku nodded valiantly. Kaminari showed no sign of even paying attention. When all three of their doms gone, Izuku started to get anxious. He couldn’t see any of them when he glanced around.

 

“Todo,” he whined out while clinging on the the duel haired boy. “I can’t see them.” Izuku pouted.

 

Todoroki looked around and noticed the same thing, but he didn’t want to scare the greenette even more by just straight up saying that.

 

“They might just be lost in the crowd.” he suggested with a shrug, but pulled the frantic boy over Kaminari’s frame and closer to him.

 

Izuku nuzzled into his kitten partner as he turned to straddle in his lap. He huffed out a doubtful sigh, but otherwise stayed silent as he listened to the calm inhales of the teen above him.

 

“Not fair,” Kaminari said with a pout, “I wanna cuddle too.”

 

“You can come over here if you want too.” Izuku said.

 

Kaminari jumped at the chance to have a cuddle buddy. He didn’t particularly like being by himself; even if he was sitting right next to them. The blonde pressed up against Todoroki’s warmer side as the latter wrapped his arm around his neck.

 

"You're so warm." Kaminari sighed as he pressed closer to the teen.

 

"Kitty’s always warm," Izuku purred with a giggle, "unless he gets cold. Then kitty is always cold."

 

"I'm not always cold." Todoroki pouted.

 

"Yah huh."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

 

"Daddy!" 

 

Todoroki and Kaminari both turned to see who the greenette was talking about, and sure enough Bakugou was walk towards the table with two bags of food in his hands. The ashy blonde rolled his eyes, but nonetheless waved at the cheerful greenette.

 

Sero and Shinsou made it to the table just as Bakugou made to sit down in front of, what was supposed to be Deku, but now was just an empty space. Kaminari instantly jumped out of Todoroki’s hold to reach across the table to grab for Shinsou.

 

“You got the burger?” He asked the purple haired teen.

 

“Yes I have the burger, but sit down first.” Shinsou responded as he started to pull the food out of the bag he was holding. 

 

“But, I’m hungry.” The yellow blonde whined out. 

 

Shinsou gave the teen a look that made him sit down instantly, but not without a pout. Sero looked at the teen with mild condolence. 

 

“Come on baby, no pouting” he said as he handed the blonde teen a hamburger wrapped in silver foil.

 

Kaminari instantly perked up when the food was placed in front of him; and he began to eat. Bakugou passed Izuku and Todoroki their food so they could also eat. Since everyone was eating their favorite foods Katsuki went ahead and got Izuku a bowl of Katsudon, and Todoroki a bowl of Soba; though it was hard looking for someone that was still selling it cold since the cooler seasons were coming up.

 

The six chatted away as they ate their food, and drunks their drinks when a pink haired girl walked up to the table. The chatting stop when they all looked up to see the girl. Pastel pink hair, yellow glowing eyes, sharp canines, and a wicked smile that was anything but friendly plastered on her face.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but I seen the six of you over here and couldn’t help but ask for an autograph.” the girl said cheerfully in what seemed to be a thick European accent. 

 

Katsuki and Shinsou looked at the girl with traces of boredom and slight anger, but Sero was the one who responded. Knowing that the other two would have said something rude.

 

“Sorry, but we’re not giving autographs out today.” Sero tried to say lightly with the best apologetic smile he could muster.

 

“Please. Please. Pretty please can I have one.” the girl begged. “I just find you guys so very cute and to think I would see my favorite UA students at the mall today, together is an absolute miracle.”

 

Put off by the creepy smile plastered across the girls face Izuku turned to Bakugo, who looked about ready to rip the girl a new one. The blonde noticed the little’s unease and moved to stand. This made the girl take a couple step back.

 

“Look, soy sauce told you we’re not doing autographs today, so get lost.” The ashy blonde growled out.

 

The girl squeaked and left their table yelling something along the lines of them being jerk, and he didn’t missed the flood of people looking their way. Bakugou couldn’t have cared less about the people, and the girl in general. When he turned to see Izuku and Todoroki visibly let out a breath in relife he knew he did something write. Anybody that could put those two on edge had to be bad news.

 

The boys hurried to finish their food, before getting up and throwing away their trash.

 

“Daddy, can we go home now?” Izuku asked as he grabbed onto the blondes jacket. Bakugou nodded.

 

“Let’s go to my house since it's close by.” Bakugo said with a grunt. He took Todoroki’s hand in his and led them all out of the mall.

 

Sero, Shinsou, and Kaminari followed the three as the blonde led them all to his house. In Bakugou’s mind it wasn’t a long walk to his house from the mall, and to be honest it wasn’t. Though with three very tired sub in a deep headspace, that short walk turned into the longest walk they ever took.

 

“I wanna go up.” Izuku whined as he tried and failed to pull himself into Katsuki's arms. And right behind him was Todoroki, who also wanted to be held by the blonde.

 

“No.” was the blondes big, life shattering reply that resulted in two sulking subs walking to his house.

 

Kaminari on the other hand was full of life and energy, and the whole of the walk was Shinsou trying to calm the blonde and Sero trying to keep the blonde from running off. At one point the lavender haired teen had gotten so tired of Kaminari running off from them that he had to put an actual leash on the pouty blonde.

 

“Do you know why I’m putting you on the leash?” Shinsou asked the blonde.

 

“No.” Kaminari pouted out with a hint of an attitude. He never liked the leash when he knew he was wearing it because he was in trouble.

 

Sero gave a light, but suggestive tap to the blondes bottom; making the teen squeak in surprise and answer the question he was asked.

 

“Yes I know.” he said sullenly.

 

“Well then, let’s continue walking, any more trouble out of you and you get a punishment."

 

About fifteen minutes later the six teens made it to Katsuki’s front door. It was a surprise when they saw that Mitsuki and Inko were both sitting on the stairs having a chat. When the two women saw the boys they gave gentle  waves before going back to their deep conversation.

 

“Is it really cool for us to be here?” Sero asked Bakugou when they walked into the blondes house.

 

“The hag’s gonna be out there all night.” He responded with an eye roll.

 

“Well if your fine with it, I guess I’m fine with it.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Master. Mistress. I’m back.”

 

The place was dark. The addressed two stepped out onto the dimly lit foyer. They towered over the one that dared to ruin their peace time.

 

“We’re busy. What do you want?” the woman growled angrily. 

 

“Sorry to bother you ma’am, but I brought news.” the peacebreaker said in a rush. “Six UA students were at the mall today.”

 

This peaked the interest of both the man and the woman. Enough to at least calm them down from possibly killing the child that stood before them. 

 

“Well, do tell us.” the woman said, an eerie smile crossing her face. “What did you see that could be of use to us.”

 

“Well,” the girl started, “They seemed to be on a date-”

 

“What does that have to do with us?” The woman growled out, she was starting to lose the small amount of patience she had with the young girl.

 

“Well..uh, It was only a two way date, and uh...three of them seemed to be so submissive to the oth-other three, and-”

 

“And that help us, HOW!” 

 

The woman started to walk down the pathway towards the girl. She’s lost her patience with the girl at the insignificant news. She was unnerved with fact that the girl dared to enter her front gate and give her information that did nothing to further their plans. What the hell were six dating teenagers going to do to help them with destroying UA and all the hero's associated with it. 

 

The young girl backed up with every step the angered woman took to get to her.

 

“You insolent little brat!” the woman yelled. 

 

“You stupid little girl. What were you there to do. Gawk at a couple a of teenage boys? NO! Why I should-”

 

“Gremlin, stop it.” 

 

The woman stopped her advance on the girl and turned back to look at her love. The man calmly walked down the foyer steps and pressed himself calmly into the back of his lover.

 

“Let her finish. If her information is useless, you can use her however you want.” he promised. He then looked back to the girl.

 

“Finish. What made them seem...submissive?” the man asked.

 

“W-well..um… when they first walked in the three, Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki, and Todoroki Shoto were running around. Kind of like kids.” she stopped to look at the two, when they didn’t respond she continued.

 

“Then I followed them in a store they had got matching onesies. Then at the food court, Midoriya almost went crazy when..um Kat-Katsuki? Bakugou Katsuki, left to go get food. But when the blonde teen came back he called him  _ 'daddy' _ .” She looked back up to see the retreating form of the man and woman.

 

“Come back next week for the start of our plan.” the man said gruffly

 

“Next time I won’t be so nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys like the chapter. Was it good? Bad? Okay? You tell me.
> 
> Buuut anyway, sorry for this late update. Schools been stressing for the pass couple of months. Welp...
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!(When I add the Assassination classroom what powers/quirks should they have?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so how was the chapter??? Good, Bad, Awful?? You tell me. This fic is still kind of slow in production so I hope you guys don’t mind slow updates. I do try to make chapters long though, at least 6-8 chapters. Welp, leave Kudos and comment and tell me how you like the story so far.  
> (p.s. I forgot that the UA dorms had bathrooms XD)  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! (If you were born with a power/quirk/ability what would you want it to be?)


End file.
